<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling Grace by dnkshot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334555">Falling Grace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnkshot/pseuds/dnkshot'>dnkshot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angels, Angst, Chaptered, Downworlders, Lost Memories, M/M, Missing, Post-Book Series: The Mortal Instruments, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Warlocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnkshot/pseuds/dnkshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mark Lee goes to the West Springs institute for answers, but finds more questions instead.</p><p>or</p><p>In which Lee Donghyuck was living his life as good as he could until Mark Lee showed up.</p><p>see end notes for more</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten &amp; Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Liu Yang Yang/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: The Start of the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Welcome to my first ever chaptered fic! This idea is long time coming, as Cassandra Claire is my favorite author and NCT is my ult group. This is ot21, but not all are main characters. There are 12 in my "main cast" and only 6 are the main main characters.  I have no idea how many parts I will have to this, or how long this fic will take me but I hope you come along this journey with me. If you want spoilers, randoms facts or notes on this fic please follow my twitter https://twitter.com/dnkshoot </p><p>I hop you enjoy ! please leave kudos and comment !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“God dammit Doyoung,” Jaehyun cursed as he looked back towards his </span>
  <em>
    <span>parabatai, </span>
  </em>
  <span>who was currently bleeding from a cut on his right arm. They were currently fighting off a hoard of Moloch demons in downtown West Springs.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know it’s a good fight when you get hurt,” Doyoung joked before turning around and swinging his uninjured arm out, his axe beheading one of the demons. “Do you think Donghyuck will be here soon? For once, I kinda miss his remarks,” Doyoung commented after the demon fell to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He always acted casually even when they were fighting demons and going after stray downworlders. Jaehyun, on the other hand, was more serious and was strictly there for business. When they were done, they were done. Jaehyun would turn and leave immediately, so Doyoung or whoever he was with had to apologise before catching up to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You actually want me here? I thought you hated me third wheeling,”  Donghyuck laughed. He jumped down from a building, landing gracefully on his feet. “Jaehyun, go give your parabatai an iratze before he gets any more injuries.” As soon as Donghyuck finished speaking, one of the Moloch demons ran towards him. He gracefully flung his whip out with ease from where it was sitting on his hip, turning around swiftly to fight off the demons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck had a huge grin on his face as he moved to dodge and attack the creatures. It was always a wonder to watch him fight. Even in training, Jaehyun found the way his shoulder blades would  move under his black t-shirt immensely satisfying. The way his whip acted like an extension of Donghyuck's body was fascinating to watch as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck truly was one of the best Shadowhunters of this generation. That was something that anyone could tell. Where others had trouble with, Donghyuck excelled. He was good at picking up languages, now being able to speak fifteen. He could easily learn how to use a new weapon and talk his way out of almost any situation. He was good at talking to downworlders, plus, he was agile and swift. Lee Donghyuck would be the best Shadowhunter of the generation, if it wasn’t for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a Shadowhunter who could hold a torch to Donghyuck. That was because he used an </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aegis, </span>
  </em>
  <span>an extremely rare dagger that has been seethed and tempered in angel blood. Normally only the Iron sisters had one and would sometimes loan it to a shadowhunter if they asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When people had noticed his weapon, the Clave had called upon the Iron Sisters to ask where he had got it from. They said they gave him it to keep, but would not reveal the boy's identity, or why he was given it. As time went on, the boy stopped trying to keep his identity a secret. It was revealed that he was an orphan, taken in by the Morgensterns. His name was Mark Lee, and he was rarely seen, only heard of through flitters of gossip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell,” Donghyuck cursed. He slid back on the ground, causing dirt to fly up into the air, blocking Jaehyun and Doyoung's view. Doyoung jumped up on his feet and ran into the dust. Jaehyun heard shouting before he heard the sound of clashing metal, probably from Donghyuck's whip and Doyoung's axe. There was a loud thud as a demon fell to the ground, soon fading back into it's home dimension. Doyoung came out, helping a limping Donghyuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck? What happened?” Jaehyun ran over to them, sliding his sword back into its sheath. Worry was evident in his tone. As much as he pretended otherwise, Jaehyun hated seeing Donghyuck hurt. It was almost as much as he hated seeing Taeyong and Doyoung hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we explain after we get back and Hendery heals me,” Donghyuck pleaded. Jaehyun let out a sigh. He knew there was no point in arguing as it would make Donghyuck put off explaining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go get you healed then.” Doyoung helped Donghyuck onto Jaehyun's back before the three started their walk back to the Institute. Donghyuck watched as the mundanes went on with their day, not noticing the three boys clad in their gear and weapons. No one was in the mood to talk as they walked, not even Doyoung who was usually chatty after a fight. Jaehyun had pulled out his phone to text Taeyong what happened and to tell Hendery to get ready. The walk back to the institute wasn’t that far, thankfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrived Taeyong and Hendery ran out immediately, Hendery pulling out his stele. Jaehyun crouched and Donghyuck got off of him. Hendery sent a glare at his </span>
  <em>
    <span>parabatai </span>
  </em>
  <span>before helping him to sit down on the pathway and pull up his pants leg so that he could draw the iratze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaehyun, are you hurt at all? What about you Doyoung?” Taeyong started to check his boyfriend for injuries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm ok love. Doyoung had a cut on his arm but I already healed it.” Jaehyun promised, pulling Taeyong in for a kiss. Donghyuck let out a gagging noise, earning a laugh from Doyoung and a punch on the shoulder from Hendery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up. How the hell did you, out of all people, get hurt? You’re usually good, only getting a few scratches and bruises,” Hendery said, causing Jaehyun and Taeyong to pay attention. Donghyuck bit his lip, turning his head to the institute, staring at the boy standing in the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is he,” he asked instead, causing Jaehyun and Hendery to sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s here for his study year,” Taeyong said, stepping forward. He gestured the boy forward, and waited for him to come over before he looked back at the group. “I think you all know him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hendery helped Donghyuck onto his feet. The iratze had healed his leg already. Donghyuck thanked him, wiping off his pants from the dirt and fixing his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, I’m Mark Lee,” the boy said. He  stopped in front of the shadowhunters. There was a small smirk on his lips and a carefree glint in his eyes. Donghyuck almost gasped at how pretty the boy was. He was prettier than Renjun, a local warlock whom the institute was close with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I want you gone,” Donghyuck finally spoke before he pushed himself out of the group, walking towards the institute and leaving the others to stand there in shock. Donghyuck was never rude. Blunt, yes, but rude? Never.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>»»————-　➴　————-««</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, panting heavily. Ever since meeting the rest of the shadowhunters, he had been training. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gripped his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aegis </span>
  </em>
  <span>harder as he ran forward, using his left arm to grab onto a rope that was hanging from the ceiling. He easily pulled himself onto it, swinging himself onto one of the padded ledges sticking from the wall. He pulled the arm with his weapon back, throwing it with trained ease. He smiled and jumped down, curling up into a neat roll when he hit the ground and standing up in one go. He went forward, pulling his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aegis </span>
  </em>
  <span>from the target. He had got a bullseye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a whistle from the doorway. Mark turned and saw a dark haired boy leaning against the doorway. The boy pushed himself up and started to walk towards Mark, who was wiping sweat from his forehead again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was pretty sick, who taught you how to do that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was just something that I knew, the Morgensterns are good at throwing knives and I was raised by them.” Mark smiled, grabbing his water bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you could teach me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, do you have a spare moment now?” Mark said, to which the boy smiled widely at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as I can go change, oh the names Hendery by the way. Donghyuck, the boy who was an ass to you, is my </span>
  <em>
    <span>parabatai</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Mark nodded before Hendery went off to go change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Donghyuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Mark knew the name from somewhere, but where he couldn’t recall. Was it from the Morgensterns? Or had Sister Maria mentioned the boy? Mark tried to recall everything the sister had told him before she gave him the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aegis </span>
  </em>
  <span>and sent him to live with the Morgensterns. What was it that he was given the rare blade for? He had tried to reach the Iron sister again, but she had refused to talk to him, saying all she had to say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark shook his head clear of his thoughts as Hendery walked back in, wearing a thin black tank top and a pair of dark gray sweatpants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you not wear shoes when you train?” Hendery asked, nodding to Marks bare feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I rarely wear them when I fight. The Clave hates it, but I feel weird wearing shoes when I fight. Less connected,” he said. Hendery nodded in understanding, “What do you want to work on first? Getting to the rope from the wall or from the rope to the ledge?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s easier?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think they’re both easy, but let's try the rope. First, with two hands. Then one hand. We can start using a dagger or a butterfly knife when you’re comfortable with that,” Mark said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think this could be learnt in an hour,” Hendery asked as he took off his shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d be shocked if you can run from here onto the rope with a blade in hand by the end of three hours at minimum.” Mark grinned, crouching down, getting into a runner's position. “Now watch me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark shot forward and launched himself onto the rope, grappling on with both hands and wrapping his legs around it. Pulling himself up until he was a few feet off the ground, level with the lowest ledge, he let go with his hands, letting his boy fall backwards, leaving him hanging upside down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hendery looked at him in awe. Then Mark let go with his legs and started to fall, a smile never leaving his face. Right before he hit the ground, he curled into a ball and let himself roll on the ground and safely stood up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck Mark, you gave me a heart attack,” Hendery said. Mark laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don't have to get down like I did, but you do have to get up to where I was in 30 seconds or less.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how the hell do I do that," Hendery said. He might have sounded like he was not ready for the challenge, but he was actually excited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Practice baby, practice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hendery rolled his eyes before he sprinted forward. But instead of grabbing onto the rope he fell onto the ground. Mark laughed at him as Hendery came back to the start point, flipping Mark off, and trying again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later, he was finally able to jump onto the rope and pull himself up in 35 seconds. He was completely out of breath, covered in sweat and exhausted. But it was only the first step.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumped down from the rope and landed on the floor in a crouch. Mark, who was now sitting on the ledge, told Hendery he was almost done. He could either stop for the day or try it again with one hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hendery wanted to keep going until he could climb the rope holding a blade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just do this three times in 30 seconds, then we can move on,” Mark said as he laid on his back, arm dangling off the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you choose to come to West Springs,” Hendery asked as he got ready to go again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found a letter from my mom, and in it she mentions West Springs. I don’t know my parents, they died when I was 4. So this is all I know about her. That she came from here. I want to at least learn what her name was, or why she died,” Mark explained, turning his head towards the rope. Hendery was now hanging off it. “30 seconds exactly, 2 more times, go again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And your dad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I only have a stele and empty notebook from him,” Mark said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you don't know anything about them?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I can't remember anything from before I was 9. And what I remember from being 9 until I was 12 are only being adopted by the Morgensterns, which isn't useful. I was with the Iron Sisters. It's weird to everyone, since only Sisters, or girls training to be a sister, are allowed into Citadel. They only talk to female shadowhunters, so why was I with them?” Mark shakes his head. “My life is one big mystery. Oh, and go again. 28 seconds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about any other family? Do you have any siblings?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that I know of, Sister Maria said she found me alone, covered in blood and crying for my parents. No one knows who they were, since I was on a beach and all the known Shadowhunters in the area weren't parents.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, that really sucks." Hendery bit his lip a little, brows furrowing. “It's also rather strange. I hope that Springs can give you the answers you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Mark said, sitting up and getting to his feet. He jumped down onto the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can go shower and change if you want, I think I can handle it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was taught to never leave anyone alone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why do you train alone?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to bother any of you.” Mark looked sheepish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doyoung and I are normally willing to practice whenever. Jaehyun and Taeyong run the institute so they might not be free too much, and Donghyuck… he lives in his own world,” Hendery said. "Don’t let him bother you. He has his reasons for being how he is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get it, but he could be less of an ass and not tell me that he wants me gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s true. I can’t even excuse his behavior, because he won’t see any of us right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you have a stubborn </span>
  <em>
    <span>parabatai </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t you?” Mark laughed, Hendery as well. “Now, let's try climbing that rope with one hand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>»»————-　➴　————-««</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck threw himself on the bed and let out a sigh, staring up at the ceiling, trying to convince himself that he wasn't being an ass, but he couldn't do it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something inside of him reasoned that he should go find Mark and apologize, but it was probably the last thing he should do after that day. No, not after Mark had betrayed him when they were kids, acting like he didn't know Donghyuck when they ran into each other in Idris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally stood up and looked at himself in the mirror on his bedroom door, adjusting his glasses and fixing his hair. He should dye it again soon. The silver was starting to look a little old. Letting out a breath of air, he opened his door to walk out. It was somewhere near 7pm now, and he was hungry. He also needed to report to Taeyong what had happened to him earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’ll have it down by the end of the week,” a voice said from down the hallway. Donghyuck didn’t recognize the voice, so he instantly went still, hiding in the doorway out of sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? It would be so cool to be able to do something like that. Do you think others would want to learn,” another voice replied. Donghyuck recognized it as Hendery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, if they do either you could teach them and clean up while you do, or I could teach them.” Donghyuck moved slightly so he could see who Hendery was talking to. When he saw Mark, he felt his fists tighten and his eyes narrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the hell was Mark doing with Hendery? That was Donghyuck's </span>
  <em>
    <span>parabatai </span>
  </em>
  <span>not Mark's. It was his best friend, so why the hell was Mark teaching him new tricks and talking so casually to him? No one became so comfortable so fast with anyone. Not in the West Springs institute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you should try talking to Donghyuck tomorrow. I really do promise he is a nice guy. Maybe he was just upset after the fight and took it out on you. Or maybe you guys met before and it didn’t leave a good impression?” Hendery finally spoke again, leaning against his bedroom door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember him, if we had met anytime before I was with the Morgensterns then… I have no idea. If I did wrong him I hope he can tell, so that we can work it out. I am only here for my parents, not to make enemies.” Mark leaned in a little closer, and Donghyuck felt his anger rising. “I think it would be nice to know what the issue is though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark pulled away and started to walk in the direction Donghyuck was in. Donghyuck instantly tensed up, holding his breath and hoping Mark wouldn’t notice him. But a boy could only dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t that sneaky,” Mark whispered, stopping right by him, then urning around to face Hendery again. “Good night Hendery! I’ll see you in the practice room at 1,” Mark said and waved, waiting for Hendery to go into his room before he turned back to face Donghyuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you know I was here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw your hair,” Mark nodded towards Donghyuck's bright hair colour, smirking. “It sticks out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess I should change the color,” Donghyuck mumbled. “Anyways do you need something? Or can I go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to know what your issue is with me.” Mark didn’t beat around the bush. He was blunt and straight to the point. He didn’t want to be in Donghyuck's presence any more than Donghyuck wanted to be in Mark's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t remember me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I supposed to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I guess not.” Donghyuck pushed past Mark and walked down the hall, ignoring the boy calling after him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark was such a prick! Why was he trying to lie about remembering Donghyuck? There is no way that he would forget their meeting, especially since it was important. How could he forget what they went through?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, boys are so irritating,” he grumbled as he turned the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>parabatai </span>
  </em>
  <span>won’t come help me with the mission report. And the guy I like is stuck in Idris for another two weeks,” Doyoung said, causing Donghyuck to jump up in fright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, Doyoung. You scared me. Do you need help on the mission report? I need to explain what happened to me anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be nice. I was wondering if you were gonna make us cover for your ass or open up. You seemed pretty pissed about it.” Doyoung gestured for Donghyuck to follow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark let out a sigh when Donghyuck walked away, ignoring Mark's shout for him. He needed to find out what he had done to Donghyuck. Luckily he knew just the person, scratch that, warlock, that could help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huang Renjun.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Green Eyes and Star Freckles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Being a warlock isn't easy, just ask 240 year old Huang Renjun. The high warlock of West Springs. And the one who Mark believes can help him solve his problems.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Huang Renjun was a Warlock, but not just any Warlock, Renjun was The High Warlock of West Springs. Renjun had to work really hard to get to where he was, having moved all around the world to learn as much as he could. Renjun took his abilities very seriously and did not like to mess around. Currently, the Warlock was lying on his couch, his arm hanging off the side and legs dangling off the edge. A book laying open on his chest as he stared at the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had just gotten back from a trip to Paris and was currently trying to relax after the trip. The Paris Institute Shadowhunters had called him there to help cure one of the kids, who had drunk a potion from the Shadow Market. The local Warlocks there had no idea how to cure him, and Renjun was well known for being able to cure just about anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, you could tell me when you’re leaving and coming back,” Kun grumbled as he walked into Renjuns apartment, causing Renjun to turn his head to the door and smile lazily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could, but why would I do that when I can just tell you when I get back?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so annoying,” Kun smiled as he rolled his eyes playfully, sitting down in the armchair. Kun was also a Warlock, he was on the Council as the Warlock representative actually. Kun was nearing 600 years old and was the warlock who took Renjun in and taught him all that he knew. The two were close, and even though Renjun was 239 years old Kun still called him kid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I take pride in annoying you,” Renjun closed his book and sat up, giving Kun an analyzing look. “Why are you here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The West Springs Institutes got a new Shadowhunter, one that has the whole world intrigued. I wanted to come by and meet him for myself,” Kun popped a peanut from the bowl on the coffee table into his mouth, watching as Renjuns eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mark Lee chose to come to West Springs? What made him decide on here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would say that there are answers here, answers to who he is. Renjun, you were there when he was found, you know how it was then. No one knows what happened to him in the Citadel, we don't know what the Iron Sisters did to him. If he is here, then he is here for a reason and I am sure his parents are the reason why.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really think that his parents would have been involved in West Springs? That the truth to who he is and what happened to his parents are here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that the start of him finding the answers is here,” Kun stood up and walked towards the door, “and I think that you are going to be involved.” He walked out of Renjuns apartment, closing the door behind him. Leaving the young Warlock alone in silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no way that I am going to be involved in the Nephliem’s past. All I did was find him, nothing more and nothing less.” Renjun grumbled as he stood up and walked towards his kitchen. He caught his reflection in the window and paused, staring at his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at his bright green eyes, the eyes that his mom said were filled with wonder. Filled with wonder until she found out her son was half a demon and then his eyes were filled with evil. Evil and hatred, green was for jealousy and jealous kids were terrible. The green was beautiful, until his mom was trying to kill him because of the brilliant color. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You would be so disappointed to know that I am nearly 240 years old now and the green has yet to fade,” Renjun whispered as he held his hand up to the mirror and gently placed his fingers where his eyes showed up in the reflection. “I hope that they never fade.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being Immortal was not fun, having to see everyone around you grow old and die yet you never age. You fall in love, just until their life ends. Then you move on and fall in love again. You have a best friend, just until their time comes and they leave you alone. Until you make a new best friend. It’s a never ending cycle and you can only go on for so long before you start to go a little crazy, before you start to lose feelings. You can only love so many times before you’re broken beyond repair. And Renjun didn’t want to ever be that broken.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he loved carefully, only letting a few into his heart and making sure that he couldn’t get too hurt. That he wouldn’t lose his mind with despair. Not loving, however, was just as harmful. Instead of loving too many, you could love too little and feel lonely. You could wind up all alone, with a heart full of love but no one to give it to. It was a dangerous game, Immortality. You had to find the perfect balance of not loving too much and not loving too little. Something many couldn’t do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun shook his head, clearing it of all thoughts of the past, before he turned from the window closing the curtains. He quietly walked into his kitchen before he grabbed a glass, and filled it with ice cold water. As he drank he couldn’t help but to think of Mark. How long would it take for the young Shadowhunter to contact him? Knowing the West Springs Nephilim, not long. With Donghyuck around, Renjun would give it a day. Maybe two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That boy was a pill, and not a small one. No, he was more like those giant pills that are the size of a baby's finger that Mundane Doctors gave their patients. He wasn’t bad when you got to know him, but Renjun has known Donghyuck  for the entirety of the boy's life and he still could only handle him in small doses. How the boy's family and </span>
  <em>
    <span>parabatai </span>
  </em>
  <span>managed him, Renjun had no clue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong was Renjuns favorite of the Nephelim here, he was really calm and collected. He was sensible and rarely ever called up Renjun. It wasn’t that the Warlock hated Nephelim or wanted them to leave him alone. It made for a pretty interesting life, he just did not appreciate having to deal with Donghyucks stubbornness and blunt tongue. He also dreaded having to deal with Doyoung. The boy wasn’t terrible like Donghyuck, he just knew so much about Renjun and would use it against the Warlock. Blackmailing him to do what he wanted. Mark really would regret coming to the West Springs Institute, Renjun was sure of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>»»————-　➴　————-««</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun was right, currently Mark was losing his mind. How hard was it to gear up and go out on patrol? They had been getting ready to head out for an hour now, with Hendery having woken up late, then Taeyong stopping them. Mark just wanted to see this city. To start to get to know it so he could go out on his own and do what he needed to do. Maybe he could even get his answers and leave sooner. Then he wouldn't have to deal with Donghyuck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark sighed as he turned his phone on to check the time, seeing he also had a new message. He was about to unlock his phone when Hendery finally returned. Taeyong decided it would be best for Mark to go out with Hendery and Doyoung Downtown, while Jaehyun and Donghyuck went to the Beach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Taeyong got a letter back from Idris for me, he wanted to tell me to come see him as soon as we got back,” Hendery smiled as Doyoung started walking towards the exit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll show Mark around while on patrol, the sooner he can get used to the city the better,” Doyoung finally spoke, just as Mark was about to ask what the letter was about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do any Downworlders live downtown?” Mark questioned as he looked around the outside of the institute. He had only really been out yesterday when Donghyuck and the others were returning. He had teleported into the library of the institute so he was curious on how the place looked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The High Warlock lives downtown, his name’s Renjun. The wolf pack also lives downtown. The vampire clan lives in an abandoned school towards the outskirts and there's an entrance to the Faerie kingdom in Sunset Park. We can show you that all while we’re out. We might even be able to introduce you to a few of them! They are all really nice,” Hendery explained, sounded more and more excited as he spoke</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>»»————-　➴　————-««</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on here?” Doyoung questioned as he walked into the building, Hendery had explained to Mark that this was where the West Springs pack stayed at before they came in. Mark didn’t know what he expected but somehow this wasn’t anything like what he had expected. It was an old mansion from what Mark could see. There were pack members all around lounging about. Children were playing tag, their parents watching carefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nephilim,” a voice spoke from behind them, causing everyone to turn around. There was a man, he looked young, no more than 20 years old. He had vibrant red hair and beautiful brown eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeno,” Doyoung greeted, smiling politely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kim Doyoung, what brings you here?” Jeno drops his tough guy act and grows welcoming as soon as he made eye contact with Doyoung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We heard that there was a demon spotted nearby and wanted to check it out, do you know anything about it?” The two started to talk about the demon as Mark found himself drifting off into space. His mind thinking about Donghyuck and how the boy had been treating him, thinking about his adoptive family and how they were doing. Did they miss him? Or were they happy that he was gone? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mark? Hello, earth to Mark,” Hendery was waving his hand in front of the boy's face, causing him to jump.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my, whats up Hendery?” Mark asked, calming himself down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doyoung said that he would be a bit and we could go off if we wanted, so where do you wanna go next? To meet the vamps or maybe Renjun? We could also go see the fair folk if you would like.” Hendery smiled as he pulled Mark out of the mansion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we go meet Renjun?” Mark perked up when he heard the warlock's name, glad to have an excuse to go find the Warlock and possibly talk to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he lives closer to the institute, in a cute little apartment. I feel like you would appreciate the vibe of it a lot.” Hendery started to talk about the warlock and all his accomplishments, telling him how the institute had a good bond with him and how he was even friends with Kun, the most famous warlock out there who was also the warlock representative on the council.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark, however, didn’t care about any of that. All he cared about was finding out about his childhood and his parents. There was no doubt in his mind that Renjun could help him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>»»————-　➴　————-««</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun wasn’t expecting company, nor did he want it. However, when he opened the door to see Hendery he wasn’t so mad. Hendery had been one of Renjuns favorites, sure Taeyong was his top favorite, but Hendery had always helped Renjun and would keep things from the Clave for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Hendery walked in and an unfamiliar, yet somehow extremely familiar, Shadowhunter followed Renjun wasn’t so pleased. It didn’t take a scholar to know that the boy was Mark Lee. His hair matte black and his brown eyes shined bright, so bright they were somehow piercing. His stance spoke of elegance and determination. In his weapons belt Renjun could see the boys </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aegis </span>
  </em>
  <span>along with a beautiful stele. One of the prettiest Renjun had yet to see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Renjun, I hope we aren’t bothering you but Mark has come to our institute for his travel year and I was introducing him to people and showing him around.” Hendery smiled sweetly, sensing the warlock's displeasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kunhang, next time why don’t you call ahead to see if I am available.” Renjun turned around and walked to the kitchen to make tea for his guests knowing they would stay awhile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I will, I am sorry,” Hendery mumbled shyly, following Renjun. Mark followed too, not wanting to be left behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mark Lee, you have quite a reputation. I am honored to finally meet the boy who is so highly talked upon.” Renjun waved his hands, filling the cups he set out with tea and passing two to Hendery.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huang Renjun, I am glad to say the same. I would hope that the one who erased my memories would be delighted to meet me.” Mark spoke, his words coming out sharp and clear. Hendery was shocked at the statement, and took a sip of his tea eyeing Renjun. Knowing something would happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So they did tell you,” Renjun smiled slyly, leaning his elbows on the counter as his piercing green eyes made contact with Marks. The night sky that was permanently painted on his face changed from a beautiful bright night sky to a darker one with fewer stars. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It shocked Mark how the boy had an actual night sky on his face that would change his emotions, the star freckles were typically beautiful and bright as it was hard to make Renjun so upset the sky would change, or so excited that a shooting star would fly across his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like my memories back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I would like to live in a nice beach house.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just give me my memories back, we don’t have to play this stupid game.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No can do demon boy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And why not?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s too dangerous.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello ! if you enjoyed please leave kudos ! and maybe a comment :] i am sorry this took so long to write ahh i really procrastinated this one but ! i hope the wait was worth it and i will try to get chapter 3 out much faster.</p>
<p>if you wanna see more work by me check out my twitter @dnkshoot !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Leather Jackets and Secret Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>being undead sucked, it meant that nights were now your days and days were now your nights. It meant that you relied on blood to survive and if your skin touched the sun you were burned. but at least Chenle had Yangyang to stay with him through it all. Someone who held him on days when all Chenle wanted to do was cry or staying out as long as possible going to different stores or fast food places, laughing and having fun while they still found joy in their lives.</p><p>tonight however, yangyang finds out there is something about his best friend he didn't know about. or should he say someone.</p><p>and that someone seems to be the talk of the downworld.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you to everyone who waited so patiently for this ! my life has been really chaotic and i lost inspiration to write anything recently. i will try harder to get chapter four out though ! things are about to start picking up pace and i am so excited. i hope you learn to love vampire chenle as much as i do !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What do you mean it’s too dangerous?” Mark perked up, as he watched Renjun. Just as he was about to speak the door flew open and in came a familiar looking face. With catlike eyes and a charming smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Qian Kun. You can’t just barge into my apartment.” Renjun spoke with a smile, showing he wasn’t actually upset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do whatever I want Huang Renjun.” Kun smiled back, before looking towards Hendery and Mark. “Wong Kunhang, Mark Lee.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kun!” Hendery smiled and threw open his arms, “Welcome!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kun… are you on the council?” Mark asked, eyebrows scrunched together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I am so happy that you recognized me, young nephilim. So so happy.” Kun came over and sat on the counter, winking at Hendery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’s that?” Mark wondered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you, Mark Lee, are the biggest talk among the downworld. Everyones curious to know about the young orphan who stayed with the Iron Sisters and defeats demons that most struggle to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not really that known am I? Like people don't actually care </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>much about me… right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mark, you’re probably one of the most famous people ever.” Hendery popped in, Renjun nodding in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which makes you a huge target for greater demons and downworlders that have gone rouge.” Renjun stood up, grabbing his and Marks mugs and taking them to the sink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you would just let me have my memories back I can tell everyone who my parents are and what the fuck happened that day. I can become less of a threat.” Mark sounded exhausted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you I can’t do that, anyways whether or not you know your past it's not going to make you any less good at demon slaying. You’re still gonna be a threat, and as long as you’re a threat you’re gonna be a target.” Renjun rinsed out the cups before turning back to face the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still haven’t explained why you wont restore Mark's memories.” Hendery stated, staring at Renjun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to explain myself to you.” Renjun snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's my memories, just let me have them.” Mark shot back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's too dangerous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How. How is it too dangerous to remember my parents? To remember who killed them.” Marks voice was shaky, and his eyes watery. He never handled arguments or talking about his parents well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It just is. Now is that all?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Renjun you're being harsh. Can’t you at least explain to Mark why you’re being a dick?” Kun interjected, his voice was solid and his eyes sharp. He wasn’t really asking, he was demanding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not ready to know yet.” Renjun stormed out of the room, leaving the boys in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>»»————-　➴　————-««</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chenle let out a huff of air as he sat back in his chair, it was somewhere near 4 am now and he was bored. Yangyang, his best friend, was off with other members of the clan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, you can go out with them too.” Jungwoo said as he walked into the room, his voice was soft and careful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but not today. I can’t today.” Chenle mumbled, today was a special day. Not in a good way either. Today marked the anniversary of when Chenles life changed forever. No, not when he became a vampire. That day was long forgotten to Chenle, instead it was for when the first and last person he turned died. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today marked the day of when Chenle saw the man who he loved most in this world burn alive.  He might have moved on from loving the boy, sure, but he wasn’t over losing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh bub, it’s alright. If you wanna hang out with me I’ll be in the kitchen.” Jungwoo pulled Chenle in for a quick hug, before leaving the room. He knew how much Chenle would want to be alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the door closed Chenle finally allowed himself to cry a bit. He let a few tears drop as he gripped onto the cuff of his leather jacket. The same one he’s been wearing since he was 16, just three years before he got turned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the years he had decorated it with various pins full of vampire puns. Such as ‘bite me’ or ‘bite club’ he had one that said ‘suck to be you’ and his personal favorite, a little cartoon vampire that said ‘i suck.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chenle wiped his tears and moved onto his bed, ready to just sleep the night away, when a familiar scent took over his senses. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and a divot in his pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yangyang?” Chenle whispered, sniffling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok lele, I’ve got you. We don’t have to talk. Just let me be with you tonight.” Yangyang’s voice was soft and comforting. Full of care and love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you having fun?” Chenle turned around so he was facing his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was too worried about you,” Yangyang easily replied, as if it was obvious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Chenle was 19 years old he had run away from his family. They were too abusive, he had nowhere to go. No one to turn to. He meet Yangyang and a few other vampires. Yangyang had barely been turned, yet even then, he was the one to turn Chenle. When he heard about the boys life and how he had ran off. When Chenle told him he had nowhere else to go, no one to turn to, Yangayang told Chenle about the clan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He told him about the entire shadow world. He asked Chenle to join him, and Chenle agreed. He didn’t want to lose his only friends so he agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now here he was, nearly 100 years later. Laying in bed in the West Springs vampire clan hideout crying over an event that happened ages ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the only one who’s always been here,” Chenle murmured. Yangyang’s heart clenched at the boys words as he held him tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll never leave you Chenle,” Yangyang whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll never leave you either,” Chenle let a tear slip again, as he buried his head in Yangyang’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They laid like that for what felt like ages before they heard a loud noise from downstairs. Knowing it was still too early for the clan to be returning they shot up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chenle was the last one to get down stairs, Jungwoo had been the first. He was standing there with a group of boys who looked to be young adults. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Yangyang asked, taking a protective step in front of Chenle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you would have others here,” one of the boys spoke, Chenle got a closer look at him and saw that he was covered in marks. Runes. These were shadowhunters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They didn’t feel like going out, I hope that's not an issue?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not at all. We have yet to have any issues with you or the clan. Plus we were just here to introduce you to Mark, he’s going to be here for the next year.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that's good. Glad to know there's another one of you.” Jungwoo gestured for Yangyang and Chenle to step forward. “This is Yangyang and Chenle. They’re normally always together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you.” A voice spoke up. Everyone turned their head to a pretty looking boy. His eyes seemed to sparkle and his stance held so much Power. Not in a threatening way though, it was almost like the boy didn’t know that he looked so powerful. It was just natural. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm?” Chenle hummed, he didn’t know who the boy had meant making him more curious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You, I know you. Zhong Chenle, I could never forget that leather jacket or your smile.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, who are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mark. Mark Lee. I believe you called me Angel though.” Mark stepped forward, a small smile in his lips. “Or am I mistaken?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chenle felt his cheeks heat up as he took Mark in. Memories flooding his senses and taking him back to a party threemonths ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing bad had happened, they had just both gotten extremely drunk and spent the night stealing candy from the giant bowl and spilling their guts about their regrets, their hopes. Their desires. Then, just before things could go too far, a demon attacked and Mark was taken over by his responsibilities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like he was completely sober, the way he sprung into action and fought off the demons. Not a single thing about his sense was blocked by alcohol. Chenle had watched in awe before finally leaving. He had thought about Mark from time to time, but never felt the need to find the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should grab a drink sometime,” Chenle smiled before turning his attention to Jungwoo. “If you need me i’ll be in my room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Chenle left everyone turned their attention to Mark, curious looks all over their faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? We met one night while I was on a mission.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so obnoxious,” Donghyuck spoke up. “How do you already have these kinds of meet ups? Knowing someone from a mission?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you were trusted to go on missions you would know people too.” Mark shot back. Hendery, the third and final member of their party sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry for their behavior. Ever since Mark arrived Donghyuck has been acting up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Its ok, love is always messy at first,” Jungwoo smiled, “Lets go sit as we talk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will never love him.” Donghyuck mumbled, Mark rolled his eyes. Hendery shot his parabatai a harsh glance as they followed Jungwoo into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Chenle did something to upset you in the past, I’m sorry.” Yangyang glanced at Mark. “He has a bit of an attitude.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no it wasn’t like that. He was actually really comforting then. He helped me a lot that night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm glad to hear that. I know he has caused trouble for people in the past.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my, no all that happened that night was we both got a little too drunk and open. Nothing more really, we almost kissed but we ended up not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just can’t recall Chenle going to a party without me. Or drinking, he doesn’t do that much now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He told me he got into a fight with someone, I don’t know if that helps but that was why he said he wanted to get drunk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really, but that's ok. Chenle will tell me if he wants to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It must be nice, having a best friend like that.” Mark felt his eyes tear up. He had always wanted a best friend but has never had one. People only want to be around him because of his name, or avoid him for the same reasons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it is.” Yangyang smiled softly. “I was the one who turned Chenle, and ever since then I have been by his side. Sometimes I feel bad for having done it but I can’t imagine a life without him. He makes my days so much better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mark. Can you come here real quick?” Hendery’s voice shot up from the table, Jungwoo and Donghyuck were staring down at something worriedly. Yangyang gave Mark a small smile, saying he would go check on Chenle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark walked over towards the table and felt his breath stop when he saw what the boys were staring at. Laying on the table was a leaf. The fair folk sent letters on leaves and other plants. Written in a beautiful cursive handwriting on the leaf was Mark’s name and a place with a time and date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re being summoned by the fae.” Donghyuck looked up towards Mark, “Did you do something to upset them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that I know of,” Mark bit his lip. “I haven’t been away from any of you since i arrived.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fair folk summoned you?” Chenle walked into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you listening in?” Donghyuck raised an eyebrow, Yangyang walked into the room behind Chenle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was coming to inform Jungwoo that we were leaving, yet it seems this conversation has intrigued me.” Chenle walked over to the table and sat down, looking at the leaf. “It’s for tomorrow night, so Yangyang and I will join you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?” Mark grabbed the leaf reading it once more. “Why would you blindly follow me to meet with a faerie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to and I can so why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chenle, you can't just intrude like that.” Jungwoo scolded, but Chenle didn’t seem to care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so. Meet us outside the institute an hour before.” Mark sighed, he recalled how Chenle had told him that when the time came he wanted to help him. Maybe this was what he thought he could do to help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yangyang, I trust you to make sure nothing bad happens” Jungwoo sighed, Yangyang smiled and nodded his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s settled then, tomorrow night the five of us will go to meet up with whoever wants to meet Mark.” Hendery smiled and stood up. “If we’re to have such an adventurous day tomorrow then we should get home to sleep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jungwoo, can we meet up to talk another time?” Mark asked, putting the leaf in his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s meet another time Mark Lee. I have a few things I would like to talk to you about, without any interruptions.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark smiled as he followed the parabatai duo out the door. Jungwoo seemed familiar, someone who he had crossed paths with as a kid. Maybe he could help Mark out a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to talk to Mark about?” Yangyang asked after the door had shut and the three were left alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The angel blood running in his veins, it’s stronger than others. Do you think he knows that?” Chenle murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right Chenle, it is stronger. I’m assuming you found that out when you drank his blood a few months ago?” Jungwoo turned to the youngest boy, who blushed a little in return. “Don’t worry i’m not mad. And he has no idea that it's stronger than others. Mark Lee has no idea exactly what power he possesses, and it’s best that we don’t tell him about it, or let him find out too soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think we can control that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we can do our best.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who gets to decide when it’s right for him to know?” Yangyang raised a curious eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll know when the time comes, until then just treat him like any other Nephilim.” Jungwoo smiled and walked out of the room, ending the conversation. Chenle looked at Yangyang with a confused glance, Yangyang shrugged his shoulders in return and walked out the room. He was too damn tired for this.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. update !!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just a small update about things !!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hello !!! just a small updateeee :]] </p><p>i am reallllyyyyyy unhappy with the previous chapters and just my writing in general so im gonna discontinue this version of Falling Grace, break open the ol notebook and plan it a bit more and really work on my writing style and the story line in general !!! i had so many black holes in this story and i tried so hard to fit every nct member into this story and share their own unique stories and character development and its just made it all a huge mess and made me not work too muge on the actual plot line. </p><p>i will try to actually use my twitter for writing related things but ! i make no promises, so maybe follow me for maybe updates in where im at and to see me post snippets of this and other stories in new (hopefully) styles !!!! thank you for supporting me so far i hope that i can give you guys the markhyuck shadowhunters love story you deserve:] </p><p>lots of love from me and the boys ! (esp warlock renjun)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello ! I just wanted to add onto the description a little bit !!!</p><p>When Mark left for his study year at the West Springs Institute he expected a silent year, where he could find answers about his past and who his parents were. What he finds instead is a very chaotic Institute with a blunt Shadowhunter,named Donghyuck,  who only lets his parabatai heal him and will only give information when he wants to. When the head of the Institute, and Donghyucks brother, Taeyong goes missing Mark finds himself in a messy situation as the Wast Springs Shadowhunters rush to find Taeyong before its too late. Maybe this isn't what Mark expected, but its definitely what needed to happen. Not that having the head of an Institute is good.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>